Super Smash Bros Melee Jeopardy
by PeStIcIdE
Summary: I changed the rating.. The name says it.. Ch. 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

Super Smash Bros. Melee  
Jeopardy  
  
Hello people. I have a favor to ask. When you review this (if you review this) please don't be so harsh. You can tell me what you think but please be nice about it. The last time I did a jeopardy ff, everybody was saying it sucked and like yelling at me. To be honest, it did suck but they were mean to me. Anyway, enjoy. Some of the stuff in this I got from Tournament Mode in SSBM.  
  
Announcer: Hello folks, and welcome to another day at SSBM Jeopardy. Here are today's contestants. First we have Marth from Fire Emblem. Second is Roy from Fire Emblem. Third is Samus Aran from the Metroid series. I have no clue what the Fire Emblem people's last names are, so let's just get on with the game.  
  
Marth: Are you sure you're a girl?  
  
Samus: Yes. I am a girl. Will you just shut up?  
  
Marth: Are you sure?  
  
Roy: Just shut up already, she is a girl god fricken Dammit!!  
  
Marth: I don't think she really is a girl. Is she a girl announcer dude?  
  
Announcer: SHE IS A GIRL!!!! SHUTTUP!!!!!!  
  
Marth: Are you----  
  
Announcer, Roy: SHE IS A GIRL!!!!!  
  
Samus: Can't you see I have boobs??  
  
Marth: What is a boob?  
  
Samus, Roy: Have you ever seen a boob before?  
  
Marth: I don't know what a boob is. I guess that means no.  
  
Samus, Roy: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! YOU HAVE NEVER SEEN A BOOB!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
(Crowd laughing)  
  
Marth: STOP LAUGHING AT ME!!! THAT IS NOT NICE!!!!!  
  
(Marth runs off stage, crying.)  
  
Announcer: Okay. Now there is only two contestants. Samus and Roy.  
  
Person in Audience: I can be the other contestant!!  
  
Announcer: Okay, get yer a** down here.  
  
(Link walks out of the audience. A girl screams out "LINK!! YOU ARE SO SEXY!!!!!!!!")  
  
Marth (from off stage): I'm not out!!!!  
  
Announcer: You are too!!!!  
  
Marth: Who the hell is this guy??  
  
Marth runs in and slices Link's head off.  
  
Girl off Stage: Oh my god!!!!  
  
Girl Runs on stage, and reveals she is Zelda. Looks at Marth, evilly.  
  
Zelda: Die you stupid b****!!!  
  
Zelda throws a little pink ball at Marth. The pink ball starts floating and lands on the ground, unharmed.  
  
Zelda, Samus, Roy, Announcer, Marth: What the f***????  
  
Little Pink Ball: HIIIIIII!!!!  
  
Marth: What are you??  
  
Little Pink Ball: I'm Kirby!!!!! HIIIIIIIIII!!!  
  
Then Kirby spits out a little ape.  
  
Little Ape: I'm Diddy Kong. Watch my magic trick.  
  
Diddy Kong pulls out a barrel from his hat and breaks it. A bigger ape comes out.  
  
Bigger Ape growls.  
  
Bigger Ape: I AM DONKEY KONG!!!! Can I borrow a newspaper?? Please??? I need to go.  
  
Marth: Sure, why not?? Here. (Hands Donkey Kong a newspaper and TP roll.Just in case.)  
  
Donkey Kong: Thanks.  
  
Donkey walks into the bathroom and comes out five minutes later, holding a beam sword.  
  
D.K.: ALL YOU IDIOTS SHALL DIE!!!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
K. I will make a chapter 2 if I get four reviews. So if you like this, get somebody else to review. Please? 


	2. Chapter 2

Super Smash  
Bros.  
Melee  
Jeopardy  
  
Kirby: That is what you think, big monkey. I am psychologist Kirby who uses beam swords! Prepare to die, big monkey!  
  
Donkey Kong: I AM NOT A MONKEY!!! I AM AN APE!!! (Lunges at Kirby slashing like crazy.)  
  
Kirby: What do you expect to hit when you are slashing like that? You definitely wont hit me! I am too hard to hit, even with two people attacking me. (Donkey Kong hits Kirby) OWW!! WHY ON EARTH DID YOU HIT ME??? WHAT DID I DO?!?!?!  
  
Donkey Kong: You called me a monkey!  
  
Kirby: WELL THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE!!  
  
(Kirby and Donkey Kong get in a beam sword fight.)  
  
Announcer: This is nothing like jeopardy. It's better, people in fights, people just watching and people getting slashed at by beam swords. Oh Crud!! (Announcer dodges a beam sword)  
  
Zelda: WHY THE HELL DID YOU KILL LINK???  
  
Marth: He was trying to take my place.  
  
Zelda: Well you left, so they needed a new contestant.  
  
Marth: Oh. Well, in that case, would you like to have a cup of coffee??  
  
Zelda: No.  
  
Marth: Okay.(='(( Marth's face.)  
  
(Marth walks over to Samus.)  
  
Marth: Would you like to have a cup of coffee with me?  
  
Samus: I would.but I've got reasons not to.  
  
Marth: Like what?  
  
Samus: Well um, just reasons.  
  
Marth: Is it because I have never seen boobs??  
  
Samus: No.  
  
Marth: Is it because I act stupid??  
  
Samus: No.  
  
Marth: What is the reason then?  
  
Samus: It's personal.  
  
Marth: Okay.  
  
(Marth walks to Princess Peach, who just happens to be in the audience.)  
  
Marth: Would like to go get a cup of coffee with me?  
  
Princess Peach: (looks over at Mario) Okay.  
  
Marth: YAAAAAaaYYYYYY!!!!!!! I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND! I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!! YAAAAYY!!!  
  
Princess Peach: Not yet, we have to see how the date goes, and then maybe you'll have a girlfriend.  
  
Marth: Oh..Okay.. So when are we gonna go on our date?  
  
Peach: Umm. how about right now?  
  
Marth: OKAY!!  
  
Marth and Peach walk out of the studio holding hands.  
  
Announcer: Well that's it for him. Whew.  
  
Samus: Wait? Did he just leave with Peach? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HIM?!?!?!  
  
Samus runs out of the studio.  
  
Announcer: Well I guess that is it for today. Everyone has a score of somewhere below zero... It doesn't really matter.. Just tune in next week. Maybe then it will be a real Jeopardy, not some battle between the cast of SSBM. Thank you and come again.  
  
Link: The show is over right?  
  
Everyone in studio: AAAAAAAAAH!!!! HE LIVES!! AND HE IS DEAD!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Super Smash Bros Melee Jeopardy  
  
Announcer: Hello all, and welcome back to Super Smash Bros. Melee Jeopardy. Today's contestants aren't even from super smash bros. And I still have yet to figure out why they are here. But anyways, today's contestants are Mega Man from the Mega Man games.  
  
Mega Man: If a train left the train station at two o'clock, what time would Dora the Explorer be on?  
  
Announcer: Does it matter?  
  
Mega Man: Not really. I'm just trying to figure out so I can leave when my lil bro watches it.  
  
Wolverine: Since when did you have a little brother?  
  
Mega Man: I don't.  
  
Announcer: Anyways, Wolverine is a contestant.  
  
Wolverine: Sup dawgs?  
  
Announcer: Not much. And the last contestant is Dora the Explorer.  
  
Dora: What? This isn't a cornfield. Its much better. I hate corn.  
  
Announcer: Here let me send you back to the cornfield.  
  
Dora disappears.  
  
Wolverine: Who's the last contestant then?  
  
Announcer: I know exactly who to send in. And here he is!  
  
Sandtrap (from Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour): GRAAAAARWWWL!!  
  
Announcer: okay now, lets start the show. Wolverine, you start, what category would you like to choose from?  
  
Wolverine: Hmmm... How about the one on the far left?  
  
Announcer: Okay. Question #1: If a train left a city at a quarter to five, and it arrived back the same time, where would it have gone off to?  
  
Buzz!  
  
Announcer: Yes, Mega Man?  
  
Mega Man: It left at 4:45.  
  
Announcer: Yes, it did but that's not the question.  
  
Buzz!  
  
Announcer: Yes Wolverine?  
  
Wolverine: Ill slice it in half. Then ill eat the food that was inside and cry like a little girl.  
  
Announcer: Okay, but that's not the question.  
  
Silence  
  
Announcer: Well times up. So far the score is Mega Man= -60, Wolverine= -60, Sandtrap= 0. So far Sandtrap is winning...  
  
(The last 10 minutes.)  
  
Buzz!  
  
Buzz!  
  
Buzz!  
  
Buzz!  
  
Announcer: Stop the buzzing dammit!!  
  
Buzz!  
  
Announcer: STOP!!! Oh wait, yes Sandtrap?  
  
Sandtrap: Michael Douglas.  
  
Announcer: Tha-tha-tha-that's right. Amazing..  
  
Mega Man: HE IS A SANDTRAP!! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!  
  
Wolverine: I wonder if it would hurt.. (Sticks claw up his nose) Yes, it hurts. (Starts crying.)  
  
Announcer: Well that concludes another day of Super Smash Bros. Melee Jeopardy. The score is Mega Man= -88986896, Wolverine= -86398695245823, and the Sandtrap= 60. Tune in next week when we have actual SSBM characters involved. Thanks for tuning in, and have a nice day.  
  
Wolverine: I didn't know that -86398695245823 was an actual number.  
  
Mega Man: Well it is. 


End file.
